Definitely Maybe
by Kitty Cat Meows
Summary: How much longer will this keep getting stronger? I wonder what she's doing while I'm singing myself to sleep. RnR plz! OneShot, Songfic, Definitely Maybe by FM Static. T for Suggestive Content.


Mandi: Hey guys, I am here, writing a songfic for BB and Terra. I thought it was cute. Um, yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. (The song, nor the show)

**Definitely Maybe**

I sighed, lifting my head up from my arms where it rested during my hour and a half long class. The teacher never cared; I still turned in my homework. Not like it would have made a difference anyways. I would be asleep whether I did or not. Nothing new.

She was sitting across from me, her blonde hair covering over her eyes as she took notes from the whiteboard across the room from where we sat. She looked so caught up that she didn't even notice me staring at her.

Either that or she was just so used to it.

It was hard to tell whether she knew I was in love with her or not. I would be the first one to greet her in the morning, and the last one to hang up with her on the phone. I wasn't obsessed to where I kept a wall in my bedroom especially for photos of her. No way! I was just concerned about her. She was so beautiful, and her life was so not.

I sighed, taking out my journal and a pen from my backpack that lay at my feet. She didn't notice the gesture, just continued to take notes, occasionally looking up on the board to correct herself.

I took another long look at her, and began to write.

_I met a girl named Terra_

_And she lived in the heart of America_

_She liked black caddies, listened to Puff Daddy_

_Danced until her legs were sore_

I had written a collection of poems before. Like things she would never read, revealing my deepest feelings. I never let anyone else see them. Not even Robin, Cy, Star, or Raven. And they were my closet friends. Although, I had a feeling in the back of my head that Raven knew exactly what was going on. She always has that look in her eyes whenever I say something about Terra.

Not that it matters. Raven is like my sister. I would tell her if I wasn't so sure she wouldn't make fun of me, or pester me into forming a relationship with the already taken girl.

I sighed once more, glancing down at my notebook, and began to write again.

_She worked around the corner_

_At a diner with a grouchy owner_

_And her boyfriend Shane he_

_Dates another girl named Katy_

_He loves her definitely maybe_

The bell rang, and we all rushed out of the classroom. I didn't have enough time to put my notebook back in my backpack, and I clutched it close to me as I walked down the hallway.

It was the first thing she saw.

"Hey!" Terra shouted to me. "What you got there?"

I held it tighter. "Just the notes from class."

She laughed, "Since when do you take notes in class? You're always asleep!"

I laughed too, trying to sound like nothing was wrong, that I wasn't holding the notebook with my deepest thoughts and feelings in my hand. "Yeah, but I wanted to get some credit for them this time."

She nodded, not convinced. Her mouth was open, ready to say another word, when Shane came up and wrapped his massive arms around her small waist.

He pulled her away. And there she went. Laughing with her friends, kissing her boyfriend on the lips, cheek, and chin. I was sick to my stomach, but I couldn't look away from her. She just looked so beautiful. How could I let her go on living with all these lies being told to her?

_Don't think I can take it_

_Wake me when it's over_

_Seems so far away_

_I wish that it was closer_

_I see you everyday_

_I'm too scared to go over_

_I wonder what she'd say_

_  
I barely even know her_

She had invited me to go to a party with her a while ago, said her friend wanted a date and she didn't want to be the only one with a relationship at the party. I declined. Said I don't want to get into a relationship just because she didn't want to be the only one. She understood, at least that's what she told me.

She didn't know my real reason. That the only relationship I wanted to be in was with her. But I can't. She's taken. And she doesn't know that the man she's madly in love with is also in love with every girl in school.

_How much longer_

_Will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doing while I'm singing myself to sleep_

'_Cause he's a faker_

_So see ya later_

_I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me_

I sat in my room, my guitar in my lap, the notebook on my left knee. It was a new song, something I had been working on for a long time. I came up with the chords, the lyrics, everything. All for the girl who didn't know. There was a talent show at school in a week, and I had gotten a part for it.

I asked her before if she would go. She told me she'd only go if I would be in it. So, when I told her I was, she promised to be there.

I hope so. Other wise this song would fail to see its purpose.

_I saw you in the hallway_

_When my last class was just over_

_It was Friday school was out tonight_

_  
Everything seemed to be alright_

_I said yo are you going_

_To the party at the club she said_

_He's picking me up at six again_

_And I don't want to disappoint my boyfriend_

The event seemed so clear, as if it had happened just moments ago. She seemed so happy. The party hadn't started yet, but she appeared to be living it up, dancing in circles, laughing up a storm.

I couldn't tell her that her boyfriend was in the closet with her best friend.

"Hey, are you in there?" The knock was loud, and I quickly closed my notebook and placed my guitar on the desk next to me.

"Come on in, Robin," I called, standing up and brushing off some dirt from my pants.

"Hey, we're leaving for practice, are you coming with us or no?"

I smiled, and grabbed my guitar. "I'm ready."

Placing my notebook in my backpack, I flung it over my shoulder and followed him out of the house and into the car. We would go every night to practice for the talent show, and most times I would hope Terra would be there to watch. But, if not, I'll see her at the talent show. Maybe then she'll realize….

_How much longer_

_Will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doing while I'm singing myself to sleep_

'_Cause he's a faker_

_So see ya later_

_I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me_

I sat on the stage, my legs hanging over the edge. My guitar was on my lap again, and I was humming the beat of my song as I slowly drummed against the strings. I had practiced it so many times, I was sure I wouldn't fail during the show.

"Sounds pretty," came her voice, and I looked up. Her cheeks were red, but her eyes were darker. With her hair in her face, she looked as if she had just woken up from a two day slumber.

"You like it?" I asked, deciding to ignore the fact that she looked like a mess. I knew she wouldn't want to hear about it.

"It's great, is that what you're singing for the show?"

"Sure am."

"Can I hear it now? As a preview kind of thing?"

I hesitated, and nodded. "I guess."

_And she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker_

_She's telling all the girls about all the things that he had bought her_

_I saw what really happened_

_All those times he went for water_

_When we were at the movie theater watching Harry Potter_

_He had his hands on _

_Every single girl he laid his eyes on_

_To break it to you he's a pylon_

_And even when he kissed her_

_He was looking over staring at her sister_

I glanced up at her, my fingers still slowly brushing the strings. Her eyes were closed tightly, and I could see tears slowly falling from her eyes. I couldn't stop now. She was beginning to hear it. Might as well finish it.

_How much longer_

_Will this keep getting stronger?_

_I wonder what she's doing while I'm singing myself to sleep_

'_Cause he's a faker_

_So see ya later_

_I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me_

I could hear her sob quietly, and she buried her face in her hands. I felt like throwing up, but I swallowed it down and finished the song. It was all I could do to let her know.

_I met a girl named Terra_

_And she lives in the heart of America_

_She likes black caddies, listens to Puff Daddy_

_Danced until her legs were sore_

_She worked around the corner_

_At a diner with a grouchy owner_

_And her boyfriend Shane he_

_Dates another girl named Katy_

_He loves her definitely maybe_

I stopped, letting out a deep breath as I looked at her once again. She was wiping away the last of her tears, looking up at the ceiling as she took in a breath and held it.

"What do you think?" I whispered, looking down at my guitar.

"Is it a true story?"

The question was a surprise, and I looked at her again, finding her eyes searching through my own.

"Yes."

She smiled, "You know. I always had a feeling about Shane…."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

She laughed a sort of pitiful laugh as she wiped her face again. "I guess I was just so desperate for love that I never knew what I had in front of me."

"What's that?"

"The love of a great guy, who was never my boyfriend."

I smiled, drumming the chords for the song once more. "Are you going to dump him?"

She laughed, moving to sit next to me. "Already did."

I turned to face her, "How come?"

"I caught him in the bathroom with my sister."

We laughed together, and she rested her head against my shoulder. I hummed the tune of the song, and I heard her take in a deep breath again.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear, her breath brushing against my cheek.

I smiled, turning to face her, "Love you, too."

Mandi: what do you guys think? I hope you liked it! Thank Darth Souten for uploading it for me! She's the better half right now. 'Cause she's the only one with a working computer! Well, one that can upload. So, yeah, thank her in your review, okay? Thanks!


End file.
